Harry Potter and the Nex Addo
by xartheone
Summary: My Book seven. HG, RH. Harry must find the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort of course. First Fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't ask

A/N First FF ever

Prologue:

Dumbledore. Dead. Forever.

Harry was sitting in the back compartment of the Hogwarts express, alone on one side.

Across from him, Hermione, Ron, and… Ginny.

How he couldn't think of Ginny, not… now.

The rain slashed against the windows, beating a rhythm against them.

_Dum-ble-dore-is-dead. Dum-ble-dore-is-dead. Dum-ble-dore-is-dead…_

On and on, over and over. Harry just couldn't swallow the fact.

'If he hadn't frozen me, I could have jinxed Malfoy! He could have shielded himself! Why did he have to freeze me! It's my fault…'

"…Harry, no-nobody blames you…"Hermione trailed off.

"…Yeah…have you heard?...Harry…with Dumbledore…night…he died…" Came voices through the compartment door, which, though solid, was not soundproof.

Tears sprang from Harry's eyes, not tears of sadness, but cold, hard tears. He pulled out a tattered, torn book, a book titled _Advanced Potion Making_.

'Yes… I will use this… Snape, he killed Dumbledore, and I will use his spells to kill him! I will keep this book, use it, however hard it is, to fight evil…' He thought. Leafing through it, he found the well worn page. With the cramped, scrawled title "Minor Hexes", that Snape had written. He found the one he was looking for.

Harry got up, slid the door open, slowly. It was well oiled, the girls never expected a thing. "Langlock".

He disappeared back into the cabin, where the group was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Harry… you just hexed… 3rd year girls… for talking… I'm… I'm going to have to give you detention as a pref-" Hermione stuttered.

"Shut. It. Now," muttered Harry, and turned back to face the window, and spent the rest of the trip staring out the windows at the rain.

"Ok, Harry, Ron and I will apparate to your room, and meet you there. I'll side-arm Ron," Hermione stated, at which Ron turned red at the thought of coming in contact with Hermione. "And no Ginny, you CAN'T come!"

"Fine…" Ginny said, and stalked off the train.

"Bad luck mate, I reckon she still likes you" stated Ron bluntly, and there came mutterings of "tactless…" from Hermione. "Well see you then, mate," He said.

Harry promptly dragged his bags from the platform to meet the Dursleys.

"Now boy, this is your last time coming home, then we'll be rid of you," Vernon went on, when Harry cut in.

"I will have two friends over until I leave.

Vernon slammed on the brakes, Petunia went white faced, and Dudley whimpered and stuttered "P-p-pi-gs!" and hid his face.

"YOU WHAT?" Vernon shouted. "You RUDDY WELL will not be having any there boy, or I will murder you with my BARE HANDS!"

Harry pulled out his wand. "I know that trick boy, you can't do magic out of school!"

"Try me," He stated coldly. "Dumbledore's dead. I don't give a damn any more…"

They pulled into the driveway of Number 4, Privet Drive.

Harry threw open his door, muttered "Locomotor trunks," and followed them into his house, and up to his room.

In the upstairs hallway, a tawny owl flew in, dropped a letter on Harry's head, and tried to fly back out. "Impediamenta." The owl fell to the ground.

Harry conjured parchment and a quill, and scribbled

**I don't care. Frak it Scrimageour, I don't give a damn. Go deliver your letters to where they're wanted,**

**FRAK OFF,**

**Harry**

muttered "enervate", tied the letter to the owl's leg, and sent it in search of Scrimageour.

He threw open the door to his room, and stepped back speechless.

There in is room, stood Ron, Hermione, and… Ginny?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, in case you didnt know

A/n: Hope you like.

"Gi-Ginny? WHAT are you doing here?" Harry shouted, as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, nothing much… just you know, grabbed Hermione's arm, and well, landed here," She said, grinning maliciously.

"Ginny, you know you CAN'T be here! It's too dangerous! VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOU, GODDAMN IT! I don't want you to die!"

"Harry-frakking-James Potter, I **WILL NOT** stand on the sidelines, while you go after Voldemort, I WON'T! You couldn't imagine living if I died because of you, well if YOU DIE, how the FRAK do you think I'm going to feel! I love you Harry, and I will not let you do this alone. I am frakking coming, whether you like it or not!" She screamed, with the brazen look in her eyes.

"Gin, you can't, you just… can't…" Harry's resolve was weakening. She was so alluring.

"I can, and I will, thank you very much." And with that, she ran to Harry, and kissed him.

Hermione and Ron, who had been watching this exchange, back and forth, back and forth, had varying responses. Hermione, she wasn't surprised at all. Ron however…

"HEY! You just broke up with her, and now your frakking SNOGGING her? YOU HURT HER ONCE, AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HURT HER AGAIN!" Ron ran at Harry, and swung at his jaw.

THIS shocked Hermione, who gasped. "Ron! You oaf, get off of him!" Swish and Flick, and Ron floated off of him, very indignant-like, and spluttering.

"LANGLOCK!", and with that, Ron was silent.

Petrificus totalus from Ginny had him on the ground, where he stayed. "Now Ginny, I guess your coming with me… but you have to promise me now, do what I say in a battle. If I say run, run. If I say leave me and save yourself, do it. Do you promise?"

"But Harry, I couldn't…"

"Ginny, Promise me!"

"But…"

"Ginny! It's important!"

"Fine… I promise!"

"Alright, well then, I think its safe to fill her in, don't you Hermione? She should know WHY this is dangerous as hell…" Harry and Hermione proceeded to fill Ginny in on horcruxes, Memories, and other such things from Harry's time with Dumbledore.

Ginny had discreetly shoved Ron into the closet with her feet, and he was quickly forgotten by Harry. After Ginny was filled in, Hermione had suggested brainstorming locations for horcruxes, but they were interrupted by an owl swooping through the window.

"Oh frak it, probably another ministry letter" Said Harry when Ginny picked it up, but she handed it to him anyway, for on the front, it was sealed with the Hogwarts crest.

Harry read through it and then passed it off, so Hermione and Ginny had both read it.

Harry,

Please come to Hogwarts immediately, for there are matters we need to discuss, of the utmost priority. Come to Dumbledore's old office, and I will meet you outside, for reasons you shall find out soon.

Acting Headmistress of

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Minerva McGonagle

"Harry… Why do you think it says 'Acting Headmistress'? Shouldn't she be the headmistress?" asked Hermione, as more of a statement than a question.

"Well… I'll tell you when I get back, see you… Ginny, come with?"

"Sure Harry, but how are we going to get there?"

"Apparate, of course", said Harry, grinning.

Hermione gasped. "But, but Harry! That's against the law!"

"I don't give a damn. Give Rufus something to do, the bloody git…"

Ginny grabbed onto Harry's arm, and with a pop, they was gone.

The duo appeared in Hogsmeade, outside The Three Broomsticks. They jogged up to the castle, which surprisingly opened it's doors for Harry. They made their way to the Gargoyles, and waiting outside was McGonagle.

"Harry, just say anything, see if it opens for you," Commanded McGonagle.

"ummm…. Buttered Toast?" And with that, the entry opened. The duo followed McGonagle into Dumbledore's office.

"Sit down. Some… items… of Dumbledore's will have come to my attention, and it is my job to alert you of them. First and foremost… It appears Dumbledore left you a large piece of property with a VERY fancy building on it, and you control the magic of it…" McGonagle stated.

"What property…?" Asked Harry and Ginny in Unison.

McGonagle's answer left them speechless. "Harry Potter… It appears Dumbledore left you in ownership and control of all of his possessions and gold, first and foremost being… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, making you headmaster…"

A/n: Hoped you liked it, I certainly do. Next chapter will explain how Harry being owner, making him headmaster, is possible, instead of the job being passed to McGonagle. please R and R!


End file.
